2260s
crash-lands on 892-IV after having sustained heavy meteor damage. The ship's crew is captured by the inhabitants. *Dr. Edward Weiss contacts Keira Standish and enlists her aid in the research of Project Genesis.}} landing party in 2269, is born on Lactra VII.}} for an historic five-year mission of exploration. He is seen off on his first mission as commander of the starship by his father George Kirk, his brother Sam, and his family. * The Enterprise becomes one of the first Earth ships to reach the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy, where they encounter the galactic barrier. Gary Mitchell and Elizabeth Dehner are among the Enterprise officers who die in the line of duty. *At a Christmas party held in the Enterprise science lab, Captain Kirk meets Dr. Helen Noel. She later recalls him "dropping in" on the party, during a mission to the rehabilitation colony on Tantalus V. *Ingraham B is attacked by flying parasites. *Carter Winston dies on the planet Vendor. *The Borg "swarm through" the El-Aurian system, invading and destroying the El-Aurian homeworld. The survivors flee and are scattered over the entire galaxy, with some reaching Earth 28 years later. *A new uniform is introduced for Starfleet personnel, though the previous style continues to be used for years. These new uniforms remain in service until the early 2270s. *Captain Christopher Pike is promoted to the rank of fleet captain. *Uhura begins her Starfleet career. *April Wade is born. *Nancy Crater is killed by planet M-113's last surviving native. *Driffen's Comet passes the Drozana System. *An unknown epidemic spreads aboard Drozana Station. *The House of Duras and the House of B'vat have a hostile feud.}} undergoes a refit both on the outside and the inside design some time after 2265. *Dr. Leonard McCoy replaces Dr. Mark Piper as ship's surgeon and chief medical officer aboard the USS Enterprise, some time after 2265. *Lieutenant Sulu transfers from staff physicist to helm officer aboard the USS Enterprise. *Lieutenant Uhura becomes chief communications officer and Janice Rand becomes the captain's yeoman on the USS Enterprise. Dave Bailey is promoted to lieutenant and chief navigator despite some concerns about his lack of experience. *The UFP makes first contact with the First Federation after an encounter with Balok, commander of the flagship Fesarius. As an intercultural exchange, Dave Bailey transfers to serve on the vessel. *Due to a transporter malfunction, Captain James T. Kirk is temporarily split into a positive and a negative half. *On board the USS Enterprise, Dr. McCoy, in his quarters, kills the last M-113 creature as it tries to kill Kirk. The M-113 creature had already killed four Enterprise crewmen. *The Antares is destroyed, with all hands on board perishing, when Charles Evans with psionic powers makes a baffle plate on the shield of the ship's energy pile "go away". *An accident aboard a class J starship releases delta radiation, killing several Starfleet cadets, and severely injuring Fleet Captain Christopher Pike, confining him to a wheelchair. *The planet Psi 2000 disintegrates naturally, for its lifespan. *A Romulan ship crosses into Federation space and destroys several Federation Outpost Stations, ending over a century of Romulan isolation. This incident comes to be known as the Neutral Zone Incursion. *Famed archeologist Roger Korby is found alive on the planet Exo III, where he discovered remains of ancient technology. However, it turns out Korby is actually an of his former self. He perishes along with the other androids on the surface. *Dr. Simon Van Gelder is assigned to the Tantalus Penal Colony as associate director, serving on Tristan Adams' staff. *Kodos the Executioner is discovered to still be alive, despite having been thought dead since 2246. While under surveillance of Kirk, Kodos is accidentally killed by his daughter Lenore before formal charges can be brought against him for crimes committed on Tarsus IV. *A transport from Ingraham B to Deneva carries the deadly flying parasite that caused mass insanity on Ingraham B in 2265. *The inhabitants of Acamar III establish peace after generations of wars. An exception are the Gatherers, who continue to be violent for a century. *The Redjac entity, incarnated as "Beratis", kills several women on Rigel IV. *The colonists of Janus VI create a detailed series of charts for the 22 levels of the mine. These charts later prove useful in the search for the Horta in 2267. *Keira Standish is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant.}} makes first contact with the Guardian of Forever. *First contact with the Gorn after they attacked the Federation colony on Cestus III. *The is destroyed at L-374. *The was mentioned to have reappeared and helped the USS Enterprise fight the Gorn, but disappeared again before being forced to hand over the starship to the Federation. *After a short period of war, the Treaty of Organia is signed by the Federation and the Klingon Empire. *A Doomsday Machine is destroyed by the . *Nimbus III is colonized by Federation, Klingon and Romulan citizens. *Loreck Avery enlists in Starfleet Acadmey at the age of 18 and beings his First Year.}} ) *The USS Enterprise visits Deep Space Station K-7. *The United Federation of Planets hosts the Babel Conference, which eventually results in 's admission to the Federation. *Kirk oversees a landing party on Argus X in order to search for the Dikironium cloud creature. This expedition is helped by Ensign and security officers Bardoli and Swensen. *The is destroyed and its entire crew of Vulcans killed, as well as the destruction of the Gamma 7A system, by an enormous space going single-celled organism. *Kirk invents Fizzbin. *The USS Enterprise makes first contact with intergalactic beings the Kelvans from the Andromeda Galaxy. This first contact is at first difficult as the Kelvans attempt to hijack the Enterprise and kill one of the crew. *Lieutenant Commander and Dr. Ann Mulhall joins the crew of the USS Enterprise. An astrobiologist, Ann Mulhall will be the highest ranking female officer to serve aboard the Enterprise during its original five-year mission. *Federation cultural observer and former history teacher of Captain James T. Kirk, John Gill, is shot and killed on the planet Ekos by Melakon after Gill denounces his own idea of a Nazi regime set up on Ekos as well as their battle against the Zeon and the subjugation and extermination of 's population on a star system wide television broadcast. Melakon is in turn shot and killed by Isak. Thereafter, Isak, Ekosians Daras and Eneg agree to end the violence and set Ekos on a more humane path. *Dr. Richard Daystrom suffers a mental breakdown aboard the USS Enterprise. *The makes first contact with the xenophobic Melkotians. *The Dohlman of Elas named Elaan is married, in an arranged marriage, to the ruler of Troyius in the hopes of fostering peace between the planet Elas and the planet Troyius which are both in the Tellun star system. *The planet Amerind is saved from destruction by an asteroid by Kirk and Spock. *A brief alliance between the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire occurs. This results in an exchange of technology and spacecraft design, most notably the cloaking device to the Klingons. ( ) *All the adults of the Starnes Expedition are killed, due to the alien Gorgan's influence on the children, on the Federation outpost planet Triacus. Gorgan will be destroyed, a short-time later, aboard the USS Enterprise. *The USS Enterprise makes first contact with the Eymorgs of Sigma Draconis VI after steals Spock's brain to be used as the new Controller for that planet. McCoy will put Spock's brain back in Spock's head with the help of the Great Teacher, with the Eymorgs being forced to live, again, on the surface of that planet with the Morgs. *One of the designers of the USS Enterprise and Federation engineer Dr. Larry Marvick dies a short-time after looking at Medusan Ambassador Kollos. *Dr. Miranda Jones boards a Medusan vessel to help ready Medusans to be navigators on Federation starships. *Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy are able to save the native humanoid species of Gamma Vertis IV from the destruction of the star Minara going supernova by showing the Vian scientists Thann and that Gem and her mute species can express love and compassion. * The star Minara supernovaed. *The is discovered by the USS Enterprise adrift in the interphase of Tholian space with all of the crew dead due to mass insanity. *Dr. McCoy contracts the rare illness xenopolycythemia but was a short-time later cured via the Fabrini's vast database. *McCoy is briefly married to Natira. *Kirk and Spock reprogram the ship Yonada's course to the one the Fabrini originally intended. *Lokai stole a shuttlecraft from Starbase 4. *The planet Cheron's humanoid population destroy their cities and kill each other off in a civil war making much of the planet uninhabitable to humanoid life forms and lower species animals encroach on and take over the cities. *Dr. McCoy, with the help of Lieutenant Brent and an operations division lieutenant, administers to the inmates/patients of Elba II asylum a revolutionary new medicine that potentially could eliminate mental illness. *Odona becomes the patient zero (although she is cured of the disease herself) and introduces the disease Vegan choriomeningitis to her people on as a way to control the population on that planet. * Ceti Alpha VI explodes and turns the former M class planet Ceti Alpha V into a barren wasteland. *The Polaric Test Ban Treaty is signed, after the near destruction of a Romulan research colony due to a polaric ion device explosion on Chaltok IV. *Harry Mudd steals a spaceship to get away from the androids from the Andromeda Galaxy. *A Slaver stasis box is discovered by archaeologist on the planet Kzin. *The Keeper of the Shore Leave Planet dies. *A Federation vessel makes first contact with the Children of Tama, but formal relations cannot be established due an inability to understand the Tamarian language which is described as incomprehensible. *An alliance occurs between the Romulan Star Empire and the Klingon Empire. *Loreck Avery begins his Second Year at Starfleet Academy.}} is stolen by Doctor Sevrin and his followers. *The Troglyte miners of the planet Ardana start wearing filter masks to block the ill mental effects of mining zenite. *Dr. Sevrin and his followers temporarily hijack the and steal the shuttlecraft Galileo II and take both into Romulan space so they can get to the planet Eden. *Dr. Sevrin and his follower Adam die on Eden after biting into an acid-saturated fruit. *Dr. Leonard McCoy discovers that Flint, found by the USS Enterprise living on planet Holberg 917G, has his time as an immortal coming to an end and will soon die, due to his leaving Earth's atmosphere. Although not revealed during his lifetime, as an immortal Flint was known by several historic names including King Solomon, Alexander the Great, Leonardo da Vinci, Johannes Brahms, and interstellar financier Brack. *The USS Enterprise makes first contact with the Excalbians. *Lieutenant Arex replaces Ensign Pavel Chekov as the USS Enterprise s chief navigator as Chekov was assigned further officer training. *Ensign Walking Bear, a Comanche Native American, is promoted as chief relief helmsman, for Lieutenant Sulu aboard the USS Enterprise. *The USS Enterprise re-establishes contact with the Megans of the planet Megas-Tu as the ship is exploring the galactic core. *Lieutenant M'Ress is assigned to be a relief communications officer for Lieutenant Uhura aboard the USS Enterprise. *Tuvok begins taking lessons in kal-toh from a Vulcan master. *Els Renora is born on Bajor. *Keiko Ishikawa's mother is born. *The Mantilles colony in the Pallas 14 system is threatened by the cosmic cloud creature. *The USS Enterprise discovers an ancient abandoned insectoid starship in orbit around Questar M-17 and makes first contact with a magnetic organism. *The USS Enterprise uncovers what happened with the Terran geneticist Dr. Stavos Keniclius by finding his fifth generation clone living with the Phylosians. *The USS Enterprise uncovers what happened with the Terra 10 colonists, whom Earth lost contact with in the middle of the 21st century, and help their mutated Terratin descendants relocate to a geologically more stable planet than the one they are found on orbiting the star Cepheus. *The star Beta Niobe supernovas, destroying the planet Sarpeidon. * The asteroid ship Yonada reaches its destination and the Fabrini settle down under the leadership of high priestess Natira. *Loreck Avery begins his Third Year at Starfleet Academy. *Keira Standish is transferred to the USS Enterprise as the Bridge Engineering Officer and relief Communications Officer. *The Enterprise discovers an isolated band of hostile Klingons leading a dictatorial regime on the trade planet of Sarcikhon.}} External links